


Knight and Princess

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Fire Emblem 100 Challenge [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, inner musings, that one mission, the escort mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Knight ponders his latest mission - protecting Daein's Silver Haired Maiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight and Princess

There’s something about the way she carries herself that reminds him of the aristocracy.  Her chin is up, her shoulders are back, her golden eyes wide and watching.  A light breeze blows through the battlefield and an unseen hand toys with her silver locks, glowing ethereally in the moonlight.

She reminds him of a princess.  And now that he looks at her again, perhaps she is.

Of course, they are in the middle of a battle; she is fighting for her life, he is there to help her.

His entrance was grand, as it should be, and startling to their opponents.  He snorts at Jarod’s condescending tone.  The young general has always felt entitled, as most of them are inclined to think, claiming that all he has done is for the good of Begnion.  If murdering the elderly, the weak, and children was for the good of Begnion, then perhaps it was time for the country to take a turn.

“Stay close to me, my maiden, and I shall protect you,” he informs her, and for some odd reason his heart leaps when she smiles gratefully up at him. 

“Thank you, Sir Knight, I will,” she answers and again he is reminded of a princess with how eloquently she speaks.

He then vaguely remembers the stories that his lord told him.  Stories of Begnion before the Serenes Massacre. 

“Sanaki’s elder sister, she was born a princess,” he had been told.  “Everything about the girl, even at such a young age, radiated aristocracy.  She even looked the part with golden eyes and silver hair.  Dressed in the finest silks and satins, she made quite the impression when she entered a room.”

He is brought back to the present when she casts a light spell in the direction of a soldier who thought that he was sneaking up on them.  He’s glad that he happened to be looking the other direction when she did so, or else he would have been temporarily blinded, and his mission compromised.  With the threat now gone, she smiles up at him once more and again he feels his heart leap in his chest.

This girl, a plain fortune teller if everything he had learned of her was true, was making quite the impression on him.  Very few people did.  In fact, he could count on one hand the number of people who had made an impression on him.

General Gawain.  His lord.  Young Ike.  Now her.

Four, a grand total of four.

And the latest one reminded him of a princess.  Perhaps, maybe she was.  She has golden eyes and silver hair.  She could be Sanaki’s lost sister.  No one ever found out what happened to her after Misaha’s murder, she had simply vanished.

He is inclined to think that perhaps she had wound up in Daein and managed to survive. 

He tightens his grip on the Alondite and glances behind him, noticing that she is only ever a few steps away from him at a time.  He would continue to protect his princess, then, even if he was the only one who truly understood why.


End file.
